


Emmas Wedding Day

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: It’s Emma’s wedding day, so she’ll be in a bad mood if she wants to be.Adorable Charming/Swan/Mills family Feels and Fluff
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Emmas Wedding Day

**10:00am**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emma slammed her hand down to silence the annoying clock. She reached out, confused for a minute of why she didn't feel her pirates arms wrapped around her. _'Oh yeah that's right_ ' she suddenly remembered. Emma sniffed the air and the smell of bacon greeted her. She made her way down stairs from her bedroom and found her mother, father, and Henry already busy in the kitchen. Neal was in a high chair at the table, banging away with his his fork.

"Morning guys." Emma said as she slowly rubbed the sleep from her eyes "I see you let yourself in." She chided.

"We wanted to let you sleep." Her mother said coming up to hug her.

"Made you breakfast." Her father said, he was at the stove flipping pancakes.

"They're great" Henry added "No offense mom but these are way better than yours." Her son added shoveling an enormous bite into his mouth and washing it down with a glass of milk.

Emma rolled her eyes "Thanks kid." She said sarcastically as she sat down at the table.

David came over and kissed the top of her head and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "I just thought this might be the last time we get to do this, just the 5 of us." He said sitting down next to her and picking up his own fork, ready to dive into his meal.

"Dad, it's not like I'm dying, or moving to France, I'm getting married." Emma said. She knew her tone sounded harsher and more annoyed then she had intended but she did appreciated the gesture. She took a bight of the pancakes her father had placed in front of her. "Mmm! Ok, kid you're right these are better than mine." She said through her mouthful. Taking another massive bite before she had even finished the first.

Snow sat down and looked at Emma "I can't believe you're getting married, it feels like just yesterday that-"

Emma stopped her with a groan "Oh mom, please, stop, you can't get all mushy yet, we have a whole day to get through."

"Yes we do." Regina said suddenly appearing out of no where. She made her way into the kitchen, arms full of colorful shopping bags and set them down on the table. "Morning dear." She said kissing Henry on the forehead. Emma just looked at her.

"Does everyone have keys to my house, because if so, I want them back." Emma said truly annoyed now. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night without Killian there and although waking up to the smell of pancakes and bacon helped she was still very much on edge.

"I don't need keys, I have magic." Regina scoffed. Emma just glared at her, waiting. "Fine, I did make a copy of Henry's." Regina said as she pulled a key off her key ring and handed it to Emma.

"How many copies?" Emma asked coolly, still glaring at Regina, arms folded, waiting. Regina scowled but eventually pulled a second key from her bag while David and Snow slid their own personal set across the table to Emma as well, avoiding eye contact with her.

Emma just shook her head in disbelief.

"What? I made them while you were the dark one." Regina said like that was a reasonable excuse.

Emma grabbed the keys and got up from the table finishing her breakfast "Thank you. You're all welcome anytime but please just use the doorbell." Emma said as cheerfully as she could muster. "Now" she gestured to the heap of things Regina had brought with her "What's all that?"

"The things you asked me to bring. Your welcome by the way." Regina replied. Beginning to unpack the many bags as Henry and Snow cleared breakfast from the table and David began to clean up the kitchen.

"All I asked was for you to pick up my dress. I don't even see it here." Emma said still looking over the pile.

"That's because it's already upstairs miss Swan, these are things your mother asked me to bring." Regina replied not even bothering to look up from her unpacking.

"How is my dress already upstairs you just got he-" Emma began but Regina just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, magic, right. So mom what is all this stuff?"

Snow had her head buried in one of the bags. "You'll see when Ruby gets here." she said.

"Well I'm headed to the boat house to make sure everything is in order, I'll be back in about an hour." Regina began "Henry, do you want to come along as well and make sure the grooms out of bed, you are the best man after all."

"Sure mom, let me just get dressed." Henry answered he dumped his dishes in the sink and rushed up the stairs.

"I'll be in the car." Regina called back as she exited.

"I'm off as well, I need to go pick up the tuxedos for Henry and I." David said as he dried his hands on a dish towel. "Emma are you sure that Hook-"

"Yes, I'm sure he doesn't need a tux dad." Emma cut in annoyed, she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's not wearing one." She added defiantly.

"I know but,"' her father began

"Look, the last time I checked this was still our wedding and if Killian doesn't want to wear a tux then he doesn't have to." Emma reminded everyone crossly for what she felt was the umpteenth time. They had had this argument quite often since Killian had told them he wasn't intending on wearing a suit, that he had something else in mind.

Snow cut in before Emma could say anything else "Okay Emma we get it, no tux." Then turning to her husband she said "David can you stop by the loft as well? I think I forgot Neal's suit."

"Sure." David said. He kissed Emma's head and then Snows and headed to the door just as Henry came down the stairs.

"By mom, love you!" Henry called out as he rushed outside.

"Be back in a bit." David told them as he closed the door behind them.

Snow then turned to Emma who still had her arms crossed. "Now!" she said clapping her slim hand together in a sweet yet commanding tone that made Emma want to roll her eyes at her. In that moment her mother was the literal embodiment of her Disney namesake and it annoyed Emma to no end for some reason. "Go take a nice shower. It'll help with your grumpy mood." Snow commanded sweetly.

"I'm not grumpy." Emma grumbled but she did as she was told and made her way upstairs to her bathroom. She knew that her family was only trying to help, but she really _hadn't_ slept well last night. Not without Killian there to chase away her nightmares.

Once upstairs Emma started the shower but before she got in she grabbed her phone and sat on the bed. She knew that having her family in the kitchen preparing for her wedding was probably proof enough that Killian was alive and well and not still trapped in the underworld. But after the nightmares she had had the night before Emma just needed to hear his voice, just to be sure. She quickly dialed up his number, hoping she wasn't waking him up.

"Swan?" He answered on the first ring.

"Hi," she breathed, relief and warmth rushing through her at the sound of his voice.

"I thought the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding?" Killian teased, but she could tell in his voice that he was clearly just as elated to be speaking with her as she was him.

"We're not seeing each other were talking to each other." Emma quipped.

Killian laughed "I still think that breaks one of the many rules your mother gave me about today, love."

"Oh like what?" Emma asked.

"Don't be out late the night before. Don't oversleep. Don't come by the house. Don't drink. Don't touch the decorations. Don't go in the boat house. Don't take Jolly Roger out of Port. And above all else don't see or talk to Emma before the wedding." Killian rattled off.

"Wow," Emma replied "That's quite a hefty list. So including this one, how many rules have you broken so far?" She asked her tone light and teasing. Her bad mood had melted away the moment she heard his voice. 

Killian laughed "Swan, I am not about to tangle with the likes of your mother today. As I recall, the lass packs quite the punch. And technically you called me."

Emma laughed, but then sighed. "I missed you last night." she whispered, hating how her voice sounded both broken and weak. 

"Aye, love, I missed you too. We're you alright?"

"No." Emma stifled a sniff "But I survived."

"I'm so sorry love. You'll never have to go another night without me, I promise." Killian vowed solemnly.

"I know. I'll let you make it up to me tonight, but right now I have to get in the shower." Emma told him playfully.

Killian groaned "Swan you're killing me, I'm going to have that image in my head until I see you again."

"Just a little motivation for you to be there." Emma laughed.

"Aye, nothing could stop me from being there Emma." Killian replied. "I love you, see you tonight."

"I Love you too." Emma said. She then ended the call and got in the shower.

**2:00 pm**

Emma felt better. She didn't know if it was the hot shower, talking to Killian, or the couple hours sleep she had gotten after getting done in the bathroom. It was probably all three. Her mother had wanted to start her with hair and makeup right away but seeing the circles under her eyes Regina had suggested that a few more hours sleep would only make Ruby's job as makeup artist easier. Now Emma was back in her kitchen in a bathrobe.

While she had been asleep Ruby and Snow had transformed the entire first floor of her house into a beauty salon. The kitchen was hair, the living room was makeup and scattered everywhere were bags filled with beauty supplies.

"You ready girl?" Ruby asked Emma excitedly.

"Yes, make me into a princess." Emma said with a laugh. Ruby joined in and got to work.

An hour later Emma was still in the chair when the doorbell rang. "See, that's how you do it!" Emma said to her mother while Regina answered the door, it was Belle with her infant daughter Rose in her arms.

"Hi" Belle said entering the room "Emma I got those books you wanted. It's in my bag if I can just-" but before Belle could even try to open her purse while holding her daughter Regina took the baby from her and cradled her close to her own chest.

"I'll take her. You can have a few minutes." Regina said smiling down at the baby in her arms. "How are you Rosie?" She said to the child in a sweet voice while exiting the room.

Emma just laughed, no matter how much time she and Regina spent together Emma still found it odd that the once Evil Queen had such a soft spot when it came to children.

"Here they are." Belle said as she pulled out two old leather bound books from her purse and placed them on the table, then pulled up a seat for herself.

"What's with the books?" Ruby asked from behind, still working on Emma's hair.

"They're for Killian, because I know how much he loves to read." Emma said picking them up and looking them over. "One is kinda a gag gift, it's the original Peter Pan by J.M Barrie, it's the first ever reference to Captain Hook."

Snow laughed out loud at this, remembering the volatile reaction Killian had had to the Disney movie when Emma and Henry had made him watch it with them. "Oh no Emma you didn't." She giggled and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh yes I did." Emma replied heartily .

"He's going to hate that!" Snow was still laughing but she added "I hope you got him something else as well."

"That's what the other book is for." Emma answered her holding it up to her mother.

"The Princes Bride…?" Snow read, she then looked at her daughter quizzically.

Emma rolled her eyes, only in _Storybrooke_ would people not know about The Princess Bride. "It's about a pirate who falls in love with a princess and no matter what life throws at them they find each other." Emma explained to her mother.

"Aww, that's so perfect!" Ruby exclaimed clapping her hand excitedly and jumping up and down.

"Sounds like a familiar story." Snow smiled.

"When you told me about it I just had to read it for myself." Belle said looking at Emma "It's such a beautiful story filled with humor and romance and adventure. There are just so many parallels between you and Killian." She placed her hand on Emma's arm reassuringly. "He's going to love it." She said sincerely.

"I hope so." Emma replied.

**5:00 pm**

Emma was beginning to get nervous. Her hair and makeup was complete and she was sitting in her and Killian's bedroom staring at the garment bag that held her wedding dress. It was suddenly really hitting her that she was about to get married, something she had sworn she would never do. She chewed on her lip.

Belle had left an hour ago and taken both her daughter and Neal with her. She was going to meet them all at the docks before the wedding. Ruby was downstairs helping Snow and Regina with their hair and makeup but would soon be on her way as well.

Henry and her dad had come home hours ago but Emma didn't really know where they were at the moment. Emma knew that it was time but for some reason she couldn't find the strength to get up off the bed and put on her dress.

This was what she wanted right? Was this what _he_ wanted? Would he be there when she got to the docks or would he get cold feet and take off like everyone else had when things got serious or hard? Was this even a good idea? She wasn't the little housewife type. Could she really be enough for him by just being herself for the rest of her life? Or would he finally grow bored and tired of her only stay because he and felt trapped by a stupid marriage? Should she just leave before he had the chance to leave her? She could poof herself into her car and be in New York by tomorrow night if she wanted.

Rationally Emma knew that Killian loved her and that she was being paranoid but she didn't know what to do to calm herself down. She grabbed her phone and dialed Killian's number. She just needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?" a man answered that was definitely not Killian. Panic shot through Emma's body, she instantly began to think of every worse case scenario of why Killian wasn't answering his own phone.

"Give me that" Emma heard a second mans voice say as if it were farther away from the speaker, there was some muffled noises and then she heard the second man more clearly say "Hello, Emma." Emma breathed a slight sigh of relief, it was August.

"Hi," she squeaked, clearly caught "Is, uh... Is Killian there, why didn't he pick up?"

"Sleepy and I took his phone away too keep him from calling you. You know you're not supposed to talk before the ceremony." August reminded her playfully.

"Where is he?" Emma asked still wanting to hear Killian's voice.

"Below deck, and you're supposed to be getting ready." August said teased.

"He was going to call me?" Emma asked anxiously ignoring his reminder.

"Yes." August replied "He wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet and thinking of taking off to 'bloody New York' or someplace." August said in a pale imitation on Killians voice. Emma sighed, God did her pirate know her well. Even when they were apart he somehow knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah…well… I just…" Emma trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Go finish getting ready Emma, I'll tell him you called." August said, and with that she was hung up on.

Emma stared at her phone. The conversation had done little to calm her nerves. Suddenly she heard a light knock at the door. "Hey, sweetheart… can I come in?" Her mother asked lightly.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Emma said as Snow came to sit on the bed beside her.

"How's Killian?" She asked knowingly.

Emma blushed. "I don't know, I didn't talk to him, August has his phone. I think he's keeping him company until the ceremony."

"Well it's good to see those two bonding." Snow replied and Emma smiled slightly remembering when Killian had been jealous of her and Augusts friendship.

"Mom why are you here?" Emma asked.

"Every mother dreams of helping her daughter get ready for her wedding." Snow replied but when Emma didn't make a move to get up Snow looked at her. Reading the panic on her face she said. "I also assumed you could you a bit of a pep talk." She admitted. "Don't tell your father this but I was nervous for our wedding. For some reason. A few hours before the ceremony all these thoughts kept bouncing around my head like what if he wasn't going to be there, or that I wasn't going to be enough for him. I almost climbed out my window." She laughed. Emma just looked at her. That was such a mom thing to say to a daughter right before her wedding and it wasn't helping at all, even if her mother meant it. Which if Emma was remembering Henry and his storybook correctly, Snow definitely wasn't. Her parents had already been married for months by the time the actual ceremony took place. Having a small spur of the moment ceremony with Ruth and Lancelot, before Ruth's untimely death.

"He's never going to leave you Emma, I can see it in his eyes." Snow said earnestly, looking at her daughter and pulling Emma out of her own thoughts.

"You think?" Emma whispered back not sure if she believed her or not.

"I know." Snow replied earnestly but then she looked away "But if you don't want to marry him no ones going to force you. I know your father and I could always find a much more suitable match for a princess of your stature than a _pirate_ anyway." Snow said brazenly, her voice almost spitting out the word pirate like it was a curse.

Anger rocked through Emma at her mothers words. How could she say such a thing? "No one is ever going to be better for me than Killian. No one will ever understand me better, be there for me and Henry, or love me more! He is the only person who has never left and he has more than proven himself to everyone time and again that he never will! I love him and I will never want anyone else." Emma snapped. Snow just looked at her and smiled. "What?" Emma asked still angry.

"How do you feel about getting married?" Snow asked her.

Emma looked at her, suddenly realizing what her mother had just done. "Better. Much better actually." she admitted. 

"That's what I thought. Everyone can tell you that this is right until we're all blue in the face but I thought you needed to hear yourself say it." Snow said to her standing up to hug her. "Now, let's get you ready."

**6:00 pm**

"We need to be walking down the isle in exactly 47 minutes! Come on people lets go!" Regina called up the stairs.

"We're ready!" Henry shouted as he and David raced down the steps.

"Glad someone is," Regina grumbled but then louder "Are you two under a sleeping curse up there or something? I said let's go!" She shouted up the stairway.

"We're coming!" Snow called out as she made her way down to Regina, David and Henry.

"Where's Emma?" David asked.

"Right here dad." Emma replied as she emerged at the top of the staircase. Everyone looked up to see Emma, a vision in her soft pink wedding dress and blonde curls. She slowly made her way down the steps being careful not to trip over her ridiculous heels or long train.

"You …look…" David was at loss for words, tears glistening in his eyes as he looked up at his only daughter.

"Is it too much?" Emma asked worried by his expression. "I wanted it to be the same color as the dress I wore one our first date. Do you think he'll like it?" David just swallowed back tears, unable to answer, instead he just leaned forward and planted a kiss to her forehead.

"He'll love it." Regina assured hurriedly,"You look as beautiful as ever, now can we go?"

"Yes." Emma sighed, a combination of anxiety and excitement in her voice.

"Okay, Henry you got the rings?" David said, finally recovering from his speechlessness.

"Right here." Henry replied, patting the box in his jacket pocket.

"Great, you go on with your mom, Snow, Emma and I will follow." David said beginning to usher his family out the door.

"Hold on, kid come here a sec." Emma said pulling Henry into a big hug. The rest of their family was already out the door but she didn't care. There were some things she needed to tell her son before she got married and not having everyone's eyes on them would make it easier on them both. When she pulled back she held her Henrys face in her hands, looked into his eyes and waited for her son to return her gaze, When he finally did she said "Thank you Henry. Thank you for coming and finding me. All of this," Emma gestured to around her, to her family, her friends and the house she shared with her son and pirate "Is because of you. I'm happier than I would have ever thought possible and it's all because you came and rescued me and brought me home. You brought me to where I belonged. I might technically be the savior and a princess, but every fairy tale princess needs a knight in shining armor to rescue her, and Henry, you are _mine_. I love you kid." She said planting a kiss on Henry's head and pulling him close once again, holding him tightly to her.

"I love you too mom." Henry said trying not to cry and hugging her back as tightly as he could.

**6:30pm**

Emma was growing more and more anxious by the minute and so she began pacing back and forth in the small room. The five of them that made up the small wedding party (Her, her parents, Regina and Henry) were stashed in a small room off the the boat house so no one would see them until it was time and Emma was getting antsy. She hadn't seen Killian since 11pm the previous evening and had only briefly been able to hear his voice on the phone that morning. That was far to long for her to go without being with him. A small part in the back of her mind absentmindedly wondered when she had become so clingy but she didn't really care. She wanted to see him.

"Is it time yet?" She asked Regina for the fifth time in two minutes.

"No and if you ask me again I will take away your ability to speak." Regina said "That would make your vows tricky now wouldn't it?"

"Regina!" Snow scolded but Emma didn't care, all she cared about was when she could see her pirate.

They heard a knock at the door. Snow went to it and cracked it open ever so slightly so whoever was out there couldn't see in. "August!" She smiled "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"I have a delivery for Emma." August said. Emma got up and went to the door. He handed her a small box but before she could ask how Killian was August continued. "You really have come a long way Emma, from the girl who wouldn't believe. You're about to marry Captain Hook. It makes me wonder what you would have said if someone had told you that back then." August said looking her over with a twinkle in his eye.

"How is he?" Emma asked anxiously, ignoring his last comment. She knew what she would have done. She would have burst out laughing and called them crazy.

August looked down at his watch. "Well, I guess you'll find out in, oh 16 minutes." He said holding up his wrist and tapping the time piece so Emma could see. "I'm happy for you Emma. I'm really, really happy for you." August said then he leaned forward to peck her cheek.

"Thanks August." Emma replied doing the same. Then he left and Emma closed the door, looking at the small box August had just given her. The note attached to it read ' _Emma, my true love and happy ending_ ' written in Killian's elegant script. Emma felt tears begin to well up in her eyes as she read the small scrap of paper. She flipped it over and on the back it read _'this will help with the nerves'_

"Who is it from? August?" Snow asked her, seeing the tears beginning to well up in her daughters eyes.

"No, its from Killian." Emma replied as she pushed back the tears and opened the small package. Inside was a small silver flask engraved with a swan on one side and a pirate ship on the other. She picked it up and opened it seeing that it was already filled with rum. She took a long pull and instantly felt better.

Several minutes ticked by quietly while Emma collected her thoughts.

"Its 10 to, I got to go." Henry exclaimed. He was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. He stopped and pulled one of Robins arrows from inside his jacket and handed it to his mother. "Hook wanted you to hold this when you walk down the isle as a way of honoring Robin today." He said. Regina just took a haggard breath and did her best not to cry as she accepted the offering and held it tight in her hand. She gave Henry a hug before he quickly scurried out the door.

It was a minute or two before Regina finally found her voice again. "Your Captain guyliner has his moments Emma, I will say that." She said coolly, looking straight forward at the door, her face expressionless. Emma knew her well enough to know that that was as close Regina was ever going to get to telling her that she had made a good decision in choosing Killian.

"I know he does." Emma said quietly as she held the flask close to her heart. A few more minutes passed and they heard the music start playing.

"That's my cue" Regina said as she walked out followed shortly by Snow. Then it was just Emma and David left. Emma felt her heart start racing, only minutes left. She looped her arm in Davids and began mentally preparing herself for what came next.

"Emma," David whispered looking down at her, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah dad?" Emma said looking up at him.

"Thank you," he said "This has always been a dream of mine, to walk you down the isle. I know that we aren't the most, well, traditional family and all, but I just wanted to say thank you for letting me do this."

"Thank you for doing it." Emma replied "It was always a dream of mine to _have_ a father to walk me down the isle."

"I love you sweetheart." David said pulling Emma close and kissing her forehead.

"I love you too daddy." Emma replied. She had never called David daddy before, she was a grown woman after all but in that moment she didn't feel like one. For the first time in her life she felt like a little kid playing dress up and standing on her fathers toes as he danced her around the living room.

David could no longer hold back the tears and they began to flow freely down his face as he held his daughter closer. After a moment they both heard the music change. David pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"You okay?" Emma asked

"I'm great." David replied.

"Great,then lets do this thing." Emma said as she confidently opened the door to the boat house and walked happily forward and into her happy ending.


End file.
